Girl at Camp Greenlake
by iloveholes8
Summary: A girl is sent to Camp Greenlake! There will be romance, jealousy, and a storyline that will leave you craving for more! [[This story is rated at Teen]]
1. Pack your bags

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes **

**Chapter One: Pack your bags**

Kristi Florence. She is blessed with her platinum blonde, straight, silky hair. Blue eyes, and a lean figure. She is medium in height. She is basically perfect, which makes her the most popular sophomore at Emerson High School. But what everyone doesn't know is that she isn't perfect. There is actually a complicated teenager, behind blue eyes. She has to play the role of Miss. Popular so she doesn't disappoint everyone.

Anyways she also happens to be a typical, preppy cheerleader. All the guys want her, yet she turns all of them down. People think its because she doesn't want a commitment, she must just want to have a fling… another misconception if her. Kristi does flirts with guys constantly though and loves it. She loves being lusted over. Every guy wants her, every girl wants to be her.

On this particular day, Kristi was wearing a tight, skimpy tank top which read Abercrombie & Fitch across the front, which only covered half her stomach, so it showed her pierced bellybutton. Followed by a short miniskirt from Hollister.

Kristi walked into her first period class, getting the usual head turns taps on the ass, and waves. As she walked by, her scent of Curious perfume trailed after her. She smiled politely back at everyone. You can't say she isn't stuck up, when she's that popular. She sat down and immediately took out a mirror to check her makeup.

Eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, everything was on perfect.. but she couldn't find her cover up. _"Oh no. I just bought it to."_ thought Kristi.

As she planned her trip to the mall, Kristi noticed there was a bit more commotion then usual, and realized all the worried looks on many students faces. She turned to one of her many best friends, Nick who she had hooked up with a week ago and he never called her.., and asked what was going on.

"Didn't you hear? This kid--" Nick started, but was interrupted by the principal's voice, barging into the class room.

"Could Kristi Florence please follow me to my office at once...and bring your things." The principal declared.

She got up, taking her stuff and hugged almost everyone in the classroom goodbye. She winked at a couple guys, it's just what she does.

She arrived at his office and Principal Heagen shut the door.

"I'm sure you've probably heard what happened.." Principal Heagen said.

"No, but I noticed something is different..what happened?" Kristi questioned.

"Well, this morning a kid, Jimmy Patricks, was taken to the hospital, being severely injured.

"_Jimmy Patricks..how do I recognize that name..oh yeah! That's the kid I met at the mall last night..he sure was hott..and a good kisser."_ Kristi thought to herself.

"Oh no! What happened?" Kristi said, shocked.

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us, since we found your finger prints on a cover-up case, and a pen, at the crime scene. Can you tell us how that happened, since you were the last one seen with him on the night he was attacked?" Principal Heagen said arrogantly.

"What?!..wait..you think I did this!?" Kristi exclaimed.

"Yes, we got the information that you were with Jimmy, from his older brother, Justin. He's outside this door waiting to talk to you privately about what happened. There's already enough evidence for you to have punishment, I will tell you of your options, after you speak to Justin." Principal Heagen stated.

By this time Kristi didn't know what to think. She was being accused of a crime she didn't commit and she was on the verge of tears. Then Principal Heagen left and Justin entered.

Justin walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Justin, I need you to know that I didn't do this, and I'm so sorry for what happened." Kristi said.

"Wha--Oh yeah, about him getting beat up and all." Justin said, seeming distracted.

"Kristi, I know that your option is to go to this camp. Not a fun camp, a camp called Camp Greenlake. It's a punishment camp, suppose to straighten out bad kids. I hear it's really bad, and I don't think a girl could get through it--" Justin added.

"Oh no, I cant go there, I just cant! I didn't even do anything!!" Kristi said then started crying.

Justin came over and hugged her. Then he sat down next to her and stared at her for awhile the spoke, " Well, I know you didn't do this."

"How?" Kristi sobbed.

"Because I just do. And I could make this all go away..you just have to do one little thing for me..

"ANYTHING!" Kristi exclaimed.

"Well…" Justin said slyly and then he rested his hand on her stomach and started sliding it down further and further until..

Kristi slapped his hand.

"What do you thing your doing?" Kristi shouted.

"You said anything!" Justin said, then forced his tongue into her mouth.

Kristi pushed him off of her, "Stop!" she exclaimed.

"No.. I know you want me. I want you..everyone knows you're the biggest slut in town!" He said.

"I am not. You're a perverted bastard!" Kristi yelled then kneed Justin where the sun don't shine.

"……..Oh. your..fiesty…" Justin said in pain.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Kristi said, and then slapped him across the face, leaving a bloodred streak.

Oh come on..! Fine, have it your way. Be sure to expect a nice long stay at Camp Greenlake!" Jimmy shouted and slammed the door as he walked out of the room.

Kristi was in tears and so very confused. _"Why is all this happening to me!" _She thought to herself, as she bawled into her hands.

Then Principal Heagen entered the room.

"Everything is set. I just made a phone call to Camp Greenlake and you'll be sent there. It seems you'll be the only girl there, because the work, only a boy can handle, but I convinced them. Pack your bags!" Principal Heagen said with a grin. Almost like he was in on this little scheme.

"NO! Justin just--" Kristi tried to explain..But the Principal interrupted her as he walked out the door..

"I said pack your bags."

_-Hey. First chapter, always boring but I promise it will get better. Reviews are always appreciated but if you have a flamer please send it to me privately because I don't want it to ruin my story. Thanks! D -_


	2. Camp Greenlake

**CHAPTER 2: Camp Greenake**

Kristi was hysterical. She ran out of school, leaving a trail of tears. She got into her car, and sped away towards home.

As she pulled up to her house, there was an unfamiliar car in her drive way. She parked, and went inside.

Kristi first saw a gigantic man, seated on her couch, her parents sitting next to him. Her mother in tears, her father in the usual face he makes when he's really upset.

"Hello, Kristi Florence." The gigantic man spoke.

"..Hi.." Kristi said, wondering why on earth he just decided to say her full name. Then she remembered Camp Greenlake.

"Mom, Dad, IT'S NOT TRUE! Ok, so this kid--" Kristi started, but was interrupted.

"We know sweetheart, but its official, you still have to be away for 18 months!" Her mother sobbed.

"It's ok, Kristi, I'm afraid you have to leave right now, with this man, onto a bus. Please go pack up your things." Her father said.

Kristi was relieved. She had the coolest parents. "_Wow, I'm being sent off to a detention camp and they were so sure of me that I did nothing wrong... I'm gonna miss them…"_ Kristi thought to herself.

Kristi ran upstairs and put her whole closet into bags. She brought all her make-up, toiletries, definitely her ipod, and of course all of her expensive designer clothes.

She came back down stairs, gave her parents a long goodbye, and left with the big man.

"My name is Rick." The man said.

"_Oh...it has a name." _Kristi thought harshly. After all, she wasn't in a very good mood.

"Hello, Rick." She replied.

"Were going on a 6 hours bus ride, please don't talk to me." Rick said.

"Oh..ok.." Kristi replied unsurely.

First she just sat there. She looked down at herself. She was still in the outfit she had worn to school, the one that showed her pierced navel. It was the belly button ring with the long hanging chain, her favorite one.

After that got boring, she got out her ipod and tried to rest.

After 6 hours of music and sleep, they arrived.

Kristi looked out the window, it looked like an old western town! It was very dry, immediately she was thirsty. There were hundreds of boys, all dressed in orange. _"Orange is such an ugly color" _Kristi thought. It was a one way window, she could see out, but no one else could see in. She immediately saw the how the bus caused so much excitement in the boys. She could see there anxious looks, waiting to see who got out.

"Get out." Rick said to her.

The doors of the bus opened, waiting for her to get out. Kristi fixed her hair and smoothed down her outfit, and walked out.

She heard just about everyone gasp. "_I'm guessing this is the first girl they have seen in along time." _Kristi thought, and was right.

She walked on, in confidence, and looked at all the hot guys, which was pretty much all of them. _"Wow! I am definitely gonna have fun here!" _Kristi was excited.

Then all the voices came in at once as she walked on.

"DAMN!!"

"HEY HOTT STUFF!"

"ID DEFINITELY TAP THAT!"

"Wow, she's gorgeous!"

The first considerate compliment Kristi heard yet, and turned to see who said it. She saw a boy, the same height as Kristi, with an afro. Someone said jokingly, just loud enough so that Kristi heard, "Hah, good thing you grew Zero! Now you can be able to kiss her!" As if to make fun of him, like a girl like that would never be interested in him.

Kristi walked on, more and more voices came. All of them saying how hot she is, and how they want to get with Barbie.

Kristi was led into a building to find a man chewing on...sunflower seeds? She sat down, across from him.

"Uh uh, ok. My name is Mr. Sir.." He said, while looking at her chest the whole time Kristi noticed annoyingly.

"You will call me by my name and..." Then he continued on with all the digging requirements, rules, and how she would be staying in D-tent. He was still staring at her chest.

"You will have a uniform, but you can change it! You can umm make it shorter, and tighter, and sexier..what? Uh, ok go do that!" Mr. Sir said.

He went up to go get it and then he came back and showed it to her. It looked like the rest of the uniforms but it was not all in one piece it was 2 pieces, a top and a bottom. Plus, it was pink! Kristi was happy about that.

"Ok, Kristi, you need to be careful out there…many kids are here because or sexual harassment…hmm maybe I shouldn't of given you the pink…you'll be easier to find…Oh well bye!" Mr. Sir said, gave her some scissors and other equipment to make sure she changes her outfit and watched her walk away.

"_Pervert" _Kristi thought.

She walked outside and immediately everyone guy Camp Greenlake was outside waiting for her.

"Hey sexy, come with me wont you?" A tall boy said and grabbed at her.

There were so many arms reaching out at her and there were too many voices at once. She tried to get away but she was trapped. Then someone pulled at her hair, and that's when she saw a tall, brown haired guy extend his hand to her. Kristi looked into his eyes. They comforted her. Instinctively, she grabbed his hand.

He ran with her to safety. Both panting, the guy managed to say, "..My-my names Squid."

"Uhh squid?" Kristi questioned.

"Oh yeah, we have nicknames here, Barbie." He winked at her.

"Ohmygosh, please don't tell me mines Barbie? Kristi questioned.

"What can I say? It caught on." Squid said.

"Oh, for the 5 minutes I've been here, it caught on?" Kristi joked with a smile.

"You have an amazing smile, you know that?" Squid said.

"Oh thanks!" Kristi said, continuing to smile.

They walked and talked for awhile, and then Squid led her to D-tent. It was different, safer. The guards knew that it wouldn't be safe if it was just opened so they put a lock on the door. Only D-tent was told the password. Squid entered it in, and they entered.

"Barbie, this is everyone, Armpit, Magnet, Caveman, Zero, X-ray, and Zigzag." Squid said, pointing to all of them.

"Hi, I'm Kristi." She said.

"Hi, Barbie, I hope you don't mind me saying but you're the hottest girl alive." X-ray said, and they all agreed.

"Oh, thanks.." Kristi said shyly, Kristi, for the first time in awhile, blushed.

They all asked Kristi questions like, why she was here, and that sort of thing. She told them the story and how it wasn't true, and even the part about Justin. Then when they were done talking, Kristi went to go change her uniform.

First she cut the pants, making them into short shorts. She sewed it so it would be a snug fit. Then she cut the top making it show her skinny stomach and pieced navel, which she loved. She also sewed that to make it tight, and skimpy. It was just how she liked to wear things.

The guys came over to look what she had been doing, and they were all surprised yet very happy.

"Um, you don't mind if I just change right here? I don't want to go out to the bathrooms where all the horny guys are waiting for me." Kristi said, and was pretty sure she heard something about horny guys being in here.

"Oh, we definitely don't mind!" They all said.

She took off her top and revealed a sexy laced bra that hugged her curves. Then she took of her skirt, showing a laced thong, then she set her clothes down, to pick up the new ones. She felt all the guys' eyes on her. They were practically drooling. She out on the uniform and it barely covered her, just the way she wanted. It showed her sun-tanned body.

"_Hey if I'm gonna be here, might as well have some fun!"_ Kristi thought.

"You like?" Kristi asked.

"WE LOVE!" D-tent shouted.

Just then Mr. Sir entered and he had a grin on his face when he looked at Kristi.

"Ok guys, when Kristi goes to the eating hall or wreck room you have to look after her." Mr. Sir said, and then left.

"Nooo problem! I'd be happy to follow you anywhere Barbie." Squid said.

"I'm goin to the wreck room, who's with me? X-ray said.

Everyone left but Kristi, Squid, and Zero. Kristi looked at Zero, he was the guy that had said she was gorgeous. She smiled at him, he eagerly smiled back.

Zero was about to get up and talk to her, when Squid did.

"Barbie, look. You're so beautiful and I'm so hot. I think we should hook up." Squid said, and then he started to make out with her.

Kristi kissed him back, and he was a good kisser, but then he started to feel her up. Zero saw this and winced. Zero liked Kristi. He wanted to get to know her..

Kristi smacked Squids hand. "Stop." She said.

"I don't want you feeling me up, when I've only known you for like 20 minutes." Kristi said.

"But girls like you are sluts, and I want a slut to pleasure me!" Squid said.

"Dick." Kristi said and smacked him across the cheek.

Then Kristi ran out. _"Oh crap, I can't be alone.." _Kristi realized.

Then, Zero ran up next to her.

"I saw what happened, I'm really sorry. Are you ok?" Zero asked politely.

"I'm fine, I just hate guys who are jerks, which is practically everyone here, except you." Kristi added.

Zero smiled, and then they had a nice, sweet talk all the way to the wreck room, where they talked some more. She found out so many things about him, as he did about her.

Kristi felt she has known him her whole life.

She really liked this Zero.


End file.
